The present disclosure relates generally to wireless networks and in particular to reconfiguration of wireless devices for wireless network access after a change to the wireless network configuration.
Wireless networking has become a popular option for enabling communication among various devices. A typical wireless network configuration includes a base station (or access point) and a number of devices (also referred to herein as “wireless” devices) that can establish communication sessions with the base station and thereby join a wireless network provided by the base station. The base station can facilitate communication between wireless devices joined to the network, e.g., by routing messages. In some cases, the base station can also facilitate communication between the wireless devices and a wide-area network, such as the Internet.
To prevent unauthorized devices from joining a network, a base station can be secured. For example, a network administrator can establish a password or other security credential(s) for a wireless network provided by a base station, and access to the wireless network can be granted only to those wireless devices that present the correct security credential(s) to the base station. From time to time, it may be desirable to change the security credential(s) for the wireless network, for example, if the credential(s) become known to a device whose presence on the wireless network is not desired by the network administrator.